


Before the Game

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherly Affection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: What actually happened in chapter 378
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Before the Game

They call them the monster generation.

Sakusa scoffed.

_Yeah, right._

Baby crow hadn't changed much. There was video footage to prove it. Though his play did improve. Wakatoshi-kun and he being in the same team was a thing he never knew he'd need in his life. The set up they were going against inspired a few ideas.

“I hope you all had your flu shots.” Is the first thing he says as he peeks through the door, away from the commotion.

_Why did people have to crowd?_

Miya was already there, picking a fight, though everyone knew he had a soft spot for Kageyama no matter how tough he talked. Sakusa sighed. This was a hassle.

“I'll trade you Miya and Barnes for Wakatoshi-kun and Tobio.” He told Hirugami Fukurō on his way out, as if it was a done deal.

“THE HELL WAS THAT ASSHOLE?!?” Miya yells after him, enraged.

Good, good. Everyone was present.

Now, he was actually looking forward to the game.

_Beat Wakatoshi-kun and rearrange the team._

_His plan might just work._

“Sakusa-senpai.”

He stops in his tracks, looking back.

“Is around seven a good time for you?” Kageyama asks and everyone calms down, cuz what seven what's going on.

“Sure, Tobio.”

Miya blew a fuse.

“Oi, get down here and never leave your boyfriend alone.” He barked into the phone.

“ _..._ ”

“Did you hear-”

“ _Who is this and why do you have my number?_ ”

“DON'T GET SMART WITH ME TSUKISHIMA!”

“ _Ah, from your tone I guess Sakusa made an appearance._ ”

“I HOPE YOU GET DUMPED!” Miya yells and cuts the call off.

He then turns to Kageyama, a bit calmer and a hell of a lot nicer.

“If anyone harrasses you, don't hesitate to call, okay?” He tells him. Kageyama has no clue what just happened but nods anyway.

“Would that be you included?” Hinata asks, rubbing his ear.

“Shut it.” The MSBY setter retorts.

“My, my, King.” Kageyama rolls his eyes as he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Wherever you go, there's an uproar.” Tsukishima says, rubbing his forehead.

Seriously, he really couldn't leave him alone anywhere. He should have known this would happen.

“ _How the hell did you get down here so fast??!?”_

Kageyama felt a hand on his head. Sakusa ruffled his hair.

“Come on, we don't have to be late like them.” He says as he resumes his walk, Kageyama following closely behind.

Tsukishima snorted.

_This would be an interesting game to watch._

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge read a shit ton of chapters to make up what I didn't read and boy am I ready to exploit it.
> 
> Also Tuskishima drinks milk my ship sails and the OTP is officially cannon pass it on.
> 
> I have waited two years for this thank you very much you are wonderful.


End file.
